ssnworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Agenda, January 2013
Agenda for the 3rd SSN Workshop, NSO, Tucson, AZ, 22-25 January 2013 January 22 Motivation, Progress Review, and Extension of the Recalibration to 1750 Morning Chair: Alexei Pevtsov 09:00 Mark Giampapa, Welcome 09:10 Ed Cliver, Why the SSN needs Recalibration & Summary of Workshops 1 & 2 09:40 Frédéric Clette, The Stability of the Sunspot Number: Reconstructions and Lessons From the Last 30 Years 10:50 Break 11:10 Laurence Wauters, Sunspot Index and Group Number Reconstructions from 1949-2012 11:45 Leif Svalgaard, Sunspot Number Weighting Revisited (Im Westen nichts Neues) 12:30 Lunch Afternoon Chair: Luca Bertello 14:00 Leif Svalgaard, Building a Sunspot Group Number Backbone Series 15:00 Jeffrey Love, Reservations Regarding the Use of the Magnetic Needle 15:40 Break 16:00 Andreas Bulling (Skype), The SONNE SSN Network: 35 Years & Counting 16:30 Jan Alvestad, The Solar Terrestrial Activity Report 17:00 Opening Reception January 23 Statistical Probes and Checks of the Sunspot Record ''' Morning Chair: Giuliana de Toma 08:30 David Hathaway, Statistical Analysis of Sunspot Numbers 09:30 Jeffrey Love & E. Joshua Rigler, SSN Random Walk and 22-yr Variation 09:45 Rodney Howe, The AAVSO SSN: Evidence for a Recent Change 10:15 Break 10:30 Peter Foukal (Skype), The Post-Greenwich Discontinuity in Sunspot Areas (1) 11:15 Laura Balmaceda, The Post-Greenwich Discontinuity in Sunspot Areas (2) 12:00 Brown Bag Luncheon with talks: 12:00 Andrés Muñoz-Jaramillo, Solar Cycle Propagation, Memory, and Prediction: Insights from a Century of Magnetic Proxies 12:40 Leif Svalgaard, Vistas in Solar Activity 13:15 Field Trip to Kitt Peak Solar Observatory '''24 January Peculiarities of Cycles 23/24 and the Livingston-Penn Effect Morning Chair: Frédéric Clette 08:30 Bill Livingston & Matt Penn, Evolution of the Magnetic Fields in Spots Since 1998 09:15 Alexei Pevtsov, Luca Bertello, & Andrey Tlatov, Long-term Evolution of Magnetic Fields in Sunspots From Measurements at MWO and Other Observatories 10:00 Break 10:20 Rodney Howe, The AAVSO SSN: Evidence for a Recent Change 10:30 Jamie Riggs, Statistical Evidence for a Shift in Average Daily Sunspot Group Counts 11:00 Giuliana de Toma, Sunspot Behavior During the Recent Solar Minimum and Consequences for Total Solar Irradiance 11:45 Laure Lefèvre, Sunspot Behavior During the Recent Solar Minimum 12:30 Lunch Afternoon Chair: Matt Penn 14:00 Leif Svalgaard, The Spots That Won’t Form 14:40 Andras Ludmány & Judit Muraközy, Sunspot Area Measurements from Debrecen: Testing the Sunspot Number with Detailed Datasets 15:20 Break 15:40 Carl Henney, Comparison of the SSN & F10.7 with Photospheric Magnetic Indices 16:20 Open Discussion 19:00 Workshop Banquet (Guadalajara Grill) 25 January A Look Back and A Look Ahead Morning Chair: Laure Lefèvre 09:00 José Vaquero (Skype), Recent Work on Improving the Historical Spot Record 09:30 Fraser Watson, Measuring Sunspots from Space 10:10 Andrey Tlatov & Alexei Pevtsov, Preliminary Results of Automatic Identification of Sunspots in HMI/SDO data 10:50 Break 11:10 Andrés Muñoz-Jaramillo, Implications of the SSN for Solar Dynamo Studies & Climate Change 12:00 Lunch Afternoon Chair: David Hathaway 13:30 Gary Chapman / Jack Harvey / Monica Laurenza / David Webb, Summary & Critique 15:30 Break 16:00 Ed, Frédéric, Leif & All, Plans for the Fourth SSN Workshop (Switzerland?, October 2013) 16:30 Jeffrey Love, Some Comments Home